The Myth Games
by Annabeth Pie
Summary: Discontinued
1. Prologue

Dear Journal,

I never thought this would happen. I never thought Ares would be this evil. But...

He insulted Zeus, Jupiter, _and_ Odin. I can't bear the outcome. Since they don't know for sure who did it, they'll be hosting something. The Myth Games.

Five campers\einijar will be chosen from each camp\hotel. Only one will succeed. The results will be read tomorrow, by Jason. Why Jason? He's a son of Jupiter. He and Thalia are off the hook.

The thing is, the more powerful your parent, the more times your name is put in. For example, all the children of the minor gods and goddesses will have their names put in once. The children of the less powerful gods\goddess', AKA Dionysus and Demeter, will have their names twice. The rest of us, including me, will have their names three times.

Nico, Tyson, and Percy are who I'm worried about. They have their names in _six_ _times._

I hope this has a happy ending. Maybe only Clarisse and her friends will go. Hopefully.

-Annabeth Chase

 **Note from the Author** Hey guys! Annabeth Pie here. Just to let you guys know, the first chapter will be out soon. Basically just the calling of the names. However, I literally _just_ started reading The Hunger Games. So it may take a while for the second chapter to come out, so I can get a better feel of the "game" itself. Thanks!


	2. Chapter One

**Placed in the AnnabethPie universe. Check "A Big Oops" Chapter one to see what it is**

 **Thalia Grace's POV**

FATHER!!! WHY?!?!?! I DON'T WANT TO CALL OUT NAMES OF PEOPLE LEAVING CAMP JUPITER! Anyways. Right now it's August 16. Today Camp Jupiter was getting their reading. Tomorrow was Vahalla's. Then Camp Half-Blood's. I honestly feel bad for Percy. They're calling names on his B-Day. He'll be turning 16. Anyways, no time to sulk. It was time for me to address the dining pavilion.

"Excuse me!" I called out. Everyone went silent. I took a deep breath, and reached into the box. I pulled out a slip of paper. "Octavian," I said aloud.

Octavian appeared shocked, but then acted like it was an honor.

"Next is," I mustered, my voice shaking. I pulled out another slip. "Frank Zhang." Gasps went through the crowd.

"Ha! The others will have a little competition!" One kid shouted out.

"Yeah, he's a child of Mars!" another camper added.

"Next," I said. I read the slip from my shaking hand. "Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano."

"Cool!" a girl exclaimed. "Another child of war!"

"Except thia one is a daughter of a _goddess_!" another girl called out. She whispered to her friend, "totes ship them! Hashtag Winners Already!" it was so soft, I just caught it, but it was enough to make me nervous.

"Hazel Levesque," I mustered, putting down another slip of paper. Whispers about the child of Pluto spread, so I just grabbed another piece. "Last," I shouted. Everyone looked at me, and my hands trembled as I unfolded the slip. "Dakota."

I bolted off the stage. Thankfully, the son of Baccus didn't recieve much recognition. I just wanted to get out of there!

 **Magnus Chase's** **POV**

Everyone was nervous at dinner tonight. Except floor nineteen. Ok, we were slightly nervous, but all _our_ names were put in once. Though, I can't say the same for everyone. Hearthstone and Blitzen's names were in twice, since they were slightly more powerful than demigods. Anyways, _very_ slim chance.

A few moments later, a blond kid with electric blue eyes came up to the stage.

"Testing, testing," he said into the microphone. Then, he cleared his throught. "Heyyy everybody! Jason Grace here. First name issss," he reached into the box. "Trixie,' without giving it any thought, he reached in again. "Dede."

A few cheers erupted from the crowd, as Dede was one of the most violent occupants. Jason cleared his throught again.

"Next, Lars and John Redhand," he said, pulling out two names.

All of Vahalla was sitting in silence as he put his hand in one. last. time. He read it aloud. A name which had floor 19 screaming in injustice. Demamding another draw. So Jason gave in, and drew again. It was the same name. He couldn't draw again, as only one redo was allowed.

The name was Hearthstone.

 **Annabeth's POV**

"Happy Birthday," I told Percy, trying to sound excited as we walked to the Big House. The names were being read off today.

"Goodmorning everybody!" Jason yelled, trying to keep his tone steady. He reached into the box. "Clarisee la Rue!"

The whole camp cheered. Half the kids excited to have our best warrior compete, the other half just happy she'd leave for at least a while. Jason reached back in.

"Nico di Angelo!" Will was trying to wake him back up as Jason drew another name. "Lou Ellen Blackstone!" he called out.

I was starting to have hope. Only two names left. But I should have known our luck would run dry. He picked two names at once, and read them aloud.

"Percy Jackson, and Annabeth Chase!"

 **End of chapter one**


	3. Maintenance Guide

First a warning. The following chapters are going to be _very very loooong._ May even take a month a chapter. These chapters will be presented to you in two ways. Here is the User's Manual.

INSIDE SCOOP

The Inside Scoop is a chapter in normal formating.

 **Bolded Words** -POV's

Example:

 **Ashlia's POV**

It was a great summer day! The birds were singing, the sun shining.

 **Jordana's POV**

It was another rainy day in Chicago. The rain pitt-pattered on the roof. I wish I could go visit my penpal in sunny Flordia.

 _Italics_ -thoughts

Example:

Today is Grandma's birthday. _What should I get her?_ I walked to the store, five shiny pennies clinking in my pockets. _Where could I find a copy of today's news?_ Finally, I found a copy with today's date, Jun 7, 1953.

Underlined Words-Books and\or references.

Example:

"Wow!" PJ exclaimed. "A new copy of Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone!"

"Do you remember," her sister began. "When The letters flew down the chimney or when Dumbledor said, 'You can never have enough socks!'"

TELEVISED SEQUENCE

This chapter will occur as it would on TV

 **Bolded Words** -Background info

Example

 **Everyone in Iceberg Elementry was standing, waiting.**

Tom: Anna? Do you love me?

Anna: **She secretly did** No. **-But she didn't want to embarrass herself.-**

 _Italics-_ Movement.

Example

Braida: - _jumps up and down with glee_ \- Oh, Herbert! I have never loved my life so much!

Herbert: - _looking startled_ \- Braida? What happened?

Underlined-Books and or references.

Miranda: _-waves a book in Del's face-_ Look! A signed copy of The Hunger Games!

Del: _-gasps-_ Wow! Remember when Peeta said he loved Katniss?

Can't wait for chapter two? Me either! I can't seem to write fast enough!


End file.
